You Have Me Magnetized
by AlexxyDemon1702
Summary: Collection of songfics. My first time, so sorry if they suck. YAOI and YURI warning! Luka/Miku, Luki/Mikuo, Len/Rin and Gakupo/Kaito. Enjoy!
1. Magnet

**First Vocaloid Fanfiction. Never in my life have I written it, so bare with me ^^ It's Luki/Mikuo! They're my OTP *^* Love 'em. Might be multichaptered and be about any other pairing you guys might like or Luki/Mikuo. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Oh, and I do not own Vocaloid or the English lyrics used here. Vocaloid belongs to Crypton and the lyrics to DA user Ironia-Vitae. If I owned Vocaloid, it would be a yaoi/yuri anime XD Nah, joking :P**

Luki smiled. It was the third time he caught the blue-haired teen staring at him during recording sessions. He smiled up to the boy from the cabin and the boy looked away, blushing heavily. It was such a silly game, yet so fun for the both of them. He found Mikuo to be so cute when he was flustered and that's the reaction he tended to get when he shot him one of his award-winning smiles that made the younger go weak to the knees. Too bad they were both taken; otherwise, things would've gone smoothly between them.

Finally, Luki was over recording the 'Lie' cover he did from his sister, while staring deeply into Mikuo's orbs, the bluenette's gaze averted and hiding behind his sister, Miku.

"Well done, Luki. You may go now." The manager said and the pinkette gave a simple nod.

"Alright." He said and grabbed his jacket, not looking back as he exited the door.

"Gumi and Miku, in the cabin, we still need to finish those vocals today. The rest are dismissed." The manager said.

"Later, guys!" The teal haired teen said and Gumi waved with a soft smile on her lips.

"Bye!" They all said and got out, smiling.

Luki walked silently, typical in him, when his girlfriend clung to his arm.

"Baby, you didn't wait!" Gakuko said, pouting cutely.

Luki smiled at the purplette and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry, I'm thinking and didn't notice." He replied casually, walking down the empty streets, smiling.

Gakuko noticed her boyfriend was distant and thought about asking him what was on his mind, but decided against it as she continued to cling to him.

Luki smiled forcefully at the girl and looked back, to see Mikuo chatting away with Kaiko. He looked puzzled and shy, like he was wishing that the conversation was over soon enough.

They continued all the way back to the house, where Luki and his sister lived.

"Well, later, guys!" He smiled and waved, ushering his sister Luka inside.

"Wait!" A soft voice called and everyone turned surprised.

Mikuo shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Um, Luki, could we talk? It's important." He said stuttering.

Luki smiled once again and turned to Luka.

"Big sis, can he?" He had to ask Luka, she did pay most of the luxuries after all.

Luka smiled at the younger Hatsune.

"Of course. Stay if you wish. Later, guys!" The oldest waved and everyone nodded, laughing.

"Bye, baby!" Kaiko said, smiling.

"Yeah, later." Mikuo replied, blushing at the nickname.

Luki and Mikuo walked slowly inside the house, saying goodbye to everyone, including his girlfriend and took Mikuo to his room.

Mikuo didn't say a whole word on the way, doubting what to say in his mind.

_'Should I say it? Maybe not. Oh, I don't know!'_

"Mikuo! You okay?" Luki asked, standing in front of his door.

The aforementioned lifted his eyes and smiled.

"Sorry, kinda spaced out."

Luki nodded and pulled the boy inside, making him sit down on his bed.

He knelt in front of Mikuo and smiled when he saw him blushing a dark strawberry color.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Luki said, teasingly stroking softly the younger's teal colored hair. It was soft and silky.

The boy sighed heavily and looked away, as he suddenly found the wall to be the most interesting thing in the world.

"I, um, I… I feel weird." Mikuo said and suddenly he felt the urge to facepalm himself.

Luki smiled knowingly at the boy.

"Why is that?" He said, petting his head.

"B-because, I-I think I don't feel the same for Kaiko any longer. Someone's caught my eye." He explained.

The pinkette's eyes widened and his heartbeat quickened. Could it be him? He didn't know. He licked his lips nervously.

_In the deepest part of me, a tiny flame was lighted  
And before I knew it, my whole heart became ignited  
Wand'ring as a butterfly, I aimlessly took flight, and  
Found myself falling apart alighted in your palm._

"Who caught your eye, Mikuo?" Luki asked after seconds in silence, though he knew the answer.

The boy blushed and tears sprang out of his eyes, trying to muster up all the courage possible. Luki hugged him, trying to hush his cries and wiping the tears away.

"Hey, don't cry. You don't have to tell me if it makes you feel bad." He continued to stroke his hair.

The boy shook violently with each sob and lifted his head, meeting the Megurine's eyes.

"I like you."

_Let go of my hands entwined around your own  
And instead I'll press my lips against yours  
Even if they say that what we have is wrong  
When you're with me, I burn up all the more._

Luki pulled away, gazing at the watery eyes and without thinking it twice, he softly pushed their lips together in a soft and gentle kiss.

He felt like he was betraying Gakuko and all his friends and sister, but he didn't care, not now at least. It felt nice to feel this boy's lips against his, the rest of the world could wait.

_I want you to hold me tight  
And reassure me every night  
Make me believe that no matter what they say, we're in love, baby  
Kiss me in the dark  
Like we could never come apart  
Intoxicated by you, I am consumed, wanna drown in this fantasy._

The kiss grew more and more passionate, tongues intertwining and hands touching intimately, until Luki pushed Mikuo to the bed and his hands roamed underneath the boy's clothing, making him gasp.

"L-Luki." The boy moaned and he relaxed himself into the embrace.

Luki peppered kisses all over the boy's pale neck, inhaling his sweet peppermint scent.

"Relax, Mikuo." Luki instructed and continued his ministrations.

_Need you to restrain me, I need you to need me more and more  
If you love me, show me, and know me further than you've gone before  
Call it "weird", but this love is something that I simply can't ignore  
Let's just run until we find somewhere to run to._

Mikuo felt in heaven. Luki's smile faltered as he leant towards his ear and licked it ever so slightly, blowing cool air over it before whispering:

"Are you sure, Mikuo? You can still back out." He warned.

Mikuo shook his head, bringing his hands towards the older's chest.

"I want this."

And that was all Luki needed.

_If it seems I've let my heart lead me astray  
It's because I've melted my life with his  
So much pressure weighs upon our shoulders that  
we can't be soft-touchers or whisperers._

_This isn't just another dream  
For sure, this is the real thing  
This is reality, you and I, together and face-to-face  
With the knowledge that  
From this point on we can't go back  
But that's okay, because I'd give up the world just to be with you, precious one._

Clothes were discarded and they both stood on their naked glory, gazing into each other's eyes, both unsure about what to do next.

Kisses were still present and during preparation, though inexperienced himself, Luki tried his hardest to make the boy less uncomfortable.

"I-It hurts." The boy whimpered and Luki kissed him deeply.

"Relax, it'll be over soon." Luki assured and after a few more seconds, he found the spot that had Mikuo moaning silently in ecstasy.

Both tried not to be loud, because the oldest Megurine was still in the house and they couldn't afford to be loud.

Then, Luki withdrew the fingers and Mikuo whimpered at the loss, only to stop the piercing scream that was about to go out moments later, feeling something bigger entering him.

He clung to Luki's shoulders and cried in pain, while Luki tried his hardest not to move, wiping the boy's tears away.

"Move, please." Mikuo pleaded moments later and the boy complied, slow thrusts at the beginning.

As time went by, the thrusts became more and more fast, making the cries hard to be held back. Soon, they both reached their climax, calling each others' names before collapsing.

Mikuo soon fell asleep in Luki's arms, mumbling a simple 'I love you' to the pinkette. He received a kiss on top of his head and the same words, true meaning behind them.

However, everything changed as soon as dawn broke in and Mikuo woke up.

_Dawn breaks colder than I've ever seen before  
I'm driven to tears by anxiety  
Then you whispered to me "It'll be okay"  
But I could hear your voice was wavering._

"What am I going to do? What will I tell Kaiko? How will you confront Gakuko?" Mikuo's tears fell as Luki hugged him from behind, his naked figure contrasting with Mikuo's clothed back.

Luki let out tears of his own. He didn't regret making love to Mikuo, because for once he felt happy. However, he had to admit Mikuo did have a point.

"L-Listen to me. I-I don't regret anything. This was no mistake. We'll pull through, I promise. Just, don't leave, please? I don't want to be alone anymore now that I finally found someone like me." Luki pleaded, his voice failing and quivering, tears spilling out of his eyes.

Mikuo turned around surprised, his tears long forgotten. He had never seen Luki so weak in his life, as if he was dying. He kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck and lips moving in sync.

Both moaned silently as the heat in the room increased and it was unbearable for both of them.

They pulled away for air and Mikuo smiled amidst his tears.

"Even if I leave, I'll come back. I'm drawn to you, like a magnet."

_I want you to hold me tight  
And reassure me every night  
Make me believe that no matter what they say, we're in love, baby  
Kiss me in the dark  
Like we could never come apart  
Intoxicated by you, I am consumed, wanna drown in you_

Looking in your eyes  
I'm absolutely magnetized  
If they took me away, God, I swear that I'd be pulled back to you  
This I know is true  
And on my life I promise you  
I'll be okay, because I'd give up the world just to see you, my precious one.

**Turned better than expected, thank goodness. Well, review and tell me what you think and which pairing you want, with the song of your preference.**

**Bye~!**


	2. Heart Attack

**Second chapter, this time Miku/Luka, so if you prefer another pairing, wait for the next chapter that's Len/Rin. This story is inspired by ****_Heart Attack_**** by Demi Lovato, 'cause I love that song ^^**

**I do not own Vocaloid or the song Heart Attack. The aforementioned belong to Crypton and .**

_Putting' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack._

Miku walked around town, her tears flowing out of her eyes like a waterfall. How could that happen? She didn't understand, she hadn't cared for any of her boyfriends, so why did she care now? She wished Kaito would've been another one of those boyfriends to her but. Much to her dismay, he wasn't.

_Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair, then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

Miku had her watery eyes on Luka, eyeing her curiously. The girl was sitting on the ground, staring at a red rose on her hand, lifting it up to her lips and kissing it softly with a smile. Miku saw the beautiful movement of her lips from not so far, scared of making her presence known to the Megurine. She smiled amidst her tears and sighed, leaning against the tree behind her. Why did it have to be this way? She always went out with the hottest Vocaloids and threw them away like tissue paper, no remorse at all. She was a player, but she had gotten her heart played around as well and she never wanted to play or be played ever again.

_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yeah you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand._

_You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

The bluenette stepped out of her hiding place as silently as possible, when a twig snapped and the pinkette turned her head abruptly, surprised by the sudden noise.

"Miku-chan, is that you?" The girl called, her velvety voice lost in the air.

The diva wept the tears away, before revealing herself. As she saw the girl's face, a smile broke into her lips, making her look so happy, her tears forgotten.

She loved Luka, a lot. Luka was like a sister to her, yet sometimes she wished she could hold her in her arms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, make her shiver with excitement…

But, Luka saw her as her cute little sister. Always have and always will. Miku walked up to her and Luka patted the empty side besides her.

Miku sat down, her eyes still stinging and hurting, hoping the older wouldn't see it. But Luka noticed and wept a stray tear away.

"Miku-chan, why are you crying? Did Kaito hurt you or something?"

The Hatsune shook her head and smiled, wiping the moist trail of the tears left behind.

"No, after our break up, everything's fine between us. It's something else…"

Luka turned completely to the side, staring into Miku's eyes and hugged her.

After her break up with Kaito, she suffered a lot. Kaito was the first person she truly loved and he got tired and left, leaving the Hatsune in a depression where not even her brother Mikuo could help her.

Miku was scared, scared of loving Luka and getting hurt again. She knew how it felt to play with someone's heart and it wasn't pretty at all.

She felt as if her heart was shattered to pieces and nothing could patch it up. It was simply pain. A disgusting pain that wouldn't go out.

Of course she was afraid of falling in love, but Luka made her feel alive once again. Luka made her want to be the Diva everyone knows her as. Hatsune Miku, Diva of the Vocaloids.

_Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And everytime I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

Miku sobbed on Luka's shoulder, pain seeping through every cry_. _Luka, on the other hand, was more than worried. She wasn't used to seeing the Diva this way, so it was pretty strange.

Miku was known as a player and a heartbreaker, but now, she was heartbroken.

The bluenette felt her heart skip a beat as Luka hugged her and kissed her cheek softly. Love hurts, this she knew, but it could be as well the best feeling in the whole wide world.

_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand_

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love.  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

"I'm scared, Luka. So scared." She sobbed uncontrollably and Luka held her in her arms, the wet tears moistening her shirt, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to make the girl feel better. Her heart broke at the sight of the fragile Hatsune Miku in her arms. She would definitely kill Kaito for this.

She separated herself from the crying girl and looked deeply into her blue eyes.

"Miku-chan, please don't cry. I don't like seeing you this way and it breaks my heart. Forget Kaito, look for someone else to love you. I'm sure there are many persons willing to make you happy. Even I'm one of them." Luka whispered the last part, but Miku heard it perfectly.

_The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames._

Miku was in shock, her feelings were returned! She couldn't believe it.

But what if Luka hurts her like Kaito again? No, her heart wouldn't take it anymore, she would most definitely die if something like that ever happened to her. So, she did what she thought it was the most stupidest thing on Earth. She stood up and ran away from Luka, tears spilling out once again.

"Miku, Miku, wait!" Luka said and tried not to let her voice quiver.

Luka stopped and fell on her knees, crying heavily.

"Why? Why? Why are you so scared of this? I love you, Miku." Luka mused to the sky, wiping the tears away.

Miku locked herself in her room, sobs wrecking her small frame as she looked up to the ceiling.

"So sorry, Luka." She said and cried, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Miku, it's me. Open up." It was Mikuo, outside the door.

She opened the door, not bothering to clean her face.

"Baby girl!" Mikuo hugged his little sister, while her tears soaked his shirt.

"I hurt Luka. She must be mad at me. Oh, Mikuo, I'm scared. Is she mad?" She ducked her head against her brother's neck as he softly stroked her teal hair.

"Ask her yourself." Mikuo said and separated himself from the girl.

She looked at Luka with wide eyes, as Mikuo escaped the room silently.

"L-Luka-chan, I-I…" She was nervous, seeing Luka clench her fists, she though she would hit the bluenette.

Luckily, that wasn't the case. Instead, Luka leaned forward and softly brushed her lips against Miku's own.

The younger's eyes opened wide but soon she relaxed into the kiss and responded back, pushing her lips against Luka's.

Luka snaked an arm around Miku's waist and pulled her close, chests pressing against one another and hands intertwined with each other.

Luka ran her tongue across Miku's lips, eliciting a moan from her.

Miku opened her lips, granting access to the wet appendage, as Luka's hands separated themselves from Miku's and decided to run down the body of the bluenette as she pushed her tongue down the wet cavern.

She continued to explore down the girl's flat stomach, her smooth back up to her small chest and separated herself from her both for air and to admire the beauty before her.

Luka was amazed at how beautiful Miku looked when she was shy and evasive. It was simply adorable. What the hell was going through Kaito's brain?

"Luka, please don't stare." She whispered as she looked away, trying not to see the smile on the pinkette's face.

Their chests where half exposed and the Megurine wasted no time in pushing Miku down on her bed, making her tense.

"Nee, Miku?" The aforementioned looked to the girl on top of her.

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you trust me?"

The blue-eyed beauty nodded reluctantly and suddenly she felt Luka hug her.

Nothing more, just an innocent hug, filled with happiness, passion, love and comfort.

"I want to make you happy, Miku. Just tell me what do I have to do?" Luka asked, not once pulling away.

Miku wrapped her arms around her and sighed heavily.

"Nee, Luka? I think I'm gonna have a heart attack."She smiled.

Luka chuckled against Miku's neck. Oh, how she understood the meaning behind those words.

Behind them lied a beautiful 'I'm falling for you.'

And Luka was more than okay with that.

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_ Won't let it show, so I'm_

_ Puttin' my defences up_

_ 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_ If I ever did that_

_ I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)_

_ I think I'd have a heart attack_

_ I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)_

**How was it? Good, bad? Could've been better? Whatever! **

**Until next time.**

**Alexxy~**


	3. I Don't Love You

**So, hai! Here it is! The other chapter! Len/Rin **

**Here it goes!**

**Song:I don't love you.**

**Artist/Band: My Chemical Romance, cause I love those fuckers :D**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o**

_Well, when you go  
So never think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way._

"Fine! You wanna leave? Go! The door's pretty fucking wide!" Len screamed, turning away from his girlfriend.

Rin was on the floor, crying. She couldn't believe the man of her dreams was a true monster. Len looked so sweet and innocent, she couldn't believe he was this monster!

"Len, I-" He cut her off with a shout.

"Leave! Just don't you expect I'll stay here with you or accept you back! I'm getting tired of you, Rin! So goddamn tired of you." Len confessed and Rin's heart split in two.

Finally, she gathered up enough courage and stood up, facing Len.

"I'm getting real tired of your shit, Len! I can't stand you anymore!" She all but screamed in his face.

Len looked taken aback by the sudden outburst. Rin NEVER swore. She was an obedient little girlfriend who did whatever he said. She never stood up to him before.

_When after all this time that you still owe  
you're still a good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out while you can._

"Why the fuck do you always do this to me? What did I do to deserve this from you?" She asked and Len glared at the young girl.

He had to admit, she was beautiful with or without the bruises he inflicted on her porcelain skin.

He didn't love her, he knew. She was just an entertainment. And a punching bag from time to time.

They were both destroying themselves slowly, without realizing it.

_When you go would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you like I did yesterday"?_

"Rin, leave. But before that, say you don't love me to my face. I dare you!"

He was all up in her personal space right now and she shrunk further away from him, hiding in shame.

"That's what I thought."

He wasn't always like this. But sometimes, he was so furious, a cold shower couldn't take it away. Rin, being the annoying creature she is to Len, would always pester him with questions and he would always try to make her shut up. Though this wasn't a good excuse, Len defended himself by saying: _I can't stand all the questions." _So typical.

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you down and out  
It's where you oughta stay._

Rin was hurt with every punctuating word that spilled out of his mouth. He was angry, so was she. He was tired and so was she. He couldn't take it anymore and neither could she. Why where they still together for? To become his practice punching bag or what?

She loved him, that was undeniable.

"I hate crying over you! I hate you!" She screamed and Len smirked.

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

She cried even harder, tears falling and soaking the floor.

She couldn't say it.

_Well after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow  
So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up while you can, whoa whoa_

_When you go would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you like I did yesterday"?  
Well come on, come on!_

"Say it! Say it to me! Wanna see how I say it easily? Look." He took hold of her chin and wrenched her face towards his, staring into her big blue eyes as she tried to look away from his.

"I- Look at me, goddammit! I don't love you, Rin Kagamine. I don't love you anymore!"

That was enough for Rin to collapse to the ground, breaking into a fit of sobs. She couldn't breathe, it was true.

_When you go would you have the guts to say  
"I don't love you like I loved you yesterday"?_

Rin picked herself up from the ground, tears staining her cheeks and walked to the door.

"If you go out, don't you dare come back." Len warned, but that didn't stop her.

"Rin, stop being stupid and get back here! NOW!" He screamed in desperation. Was she serious?

She reached the door and turned the doorknob, but before that she turned to say to him those words he longed and dreaded to hear.

"Goodbye, Len. I don't love you anymore. Used to, but never will again." She looked directly into his blue eyes and opened the door, leaving.

Never had Len felt so empty.

_I don't love you like I loved you yesterday  
I don't love you like I loved you yesterday._


End file.
